


Of Monkeys and Elves

by danrdarrenc



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Sonny share their weirdest fears with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Monkeys and Elves

It was their third date when Sonny found out that Will was afraid of monkeys.

"So I thought maybe we could go to the zoo," Sonny said, sliding into the chair across the coffee table that Will was seated at, doing his homework.

"A date to the zoo?" Will asked, his cheeks flushing. It was all still new and wonderful dating Sonny and he absolutely loved the couple dates they’d already been on (the first one at the coffee shop not included). 

Sonny grinned and nodded. “That sound good?”

"Yeah."

"I’ll pick you up…when I get off my shift," Sonny chuckled.

"I’ll be here."

An hour later, they were walking through Horton Town Square, hand-in-hand, on their way to the Salem Zoo.

"What’s your favorite animal?" Will asked.

"Penguins," Sonny answered immediately. "I love the way they waddle. You?"

"Um. Bears, I guess," Will said tentatively, as they bought passes and made their way into the entrance of the zoo.

"How do you not know?" Sonny laughed.

"I never really thought about it!" Will defended himself. "Could we, uh, maybe go the other way?" Will asked, pulling on Sonny’s hand to turn him down the opposite corridor than the one where he was going.

Sonny looked at him curiously. “Sure? Any particular reason we’re not going this way instead of the other?”

"I, um," Will started. "I’m, uh, I’m afraid of monkeys." 

Sonny stared at him and then burst into laughter. “You’re afraid of monkeys?” Sonny asked through his attempt to calm his giggles.

"The winged monkeys in The Wizard of Oz have scared me since I was, like, two. Normal monkeys remind me of them and give me nightmares. Please stop laughing at me,” Will said, though he chuckled himself.

"Sorry. No monkeys it is."

"You’re the best," Will grinned.

_____________________________________________

It was their first Christmas together and they were cuddled together on Sonny’s bed, watching It’s A Wonderful Life. It’d been a long day at the Horton ceremony and they were both tired and worn out by the festivities. 

"What’s your favorite part of Christmas?" Will asked, dropping his chin onto Sonny’s shoulder. 

"Candy canes and eggnog," Sonny said, smiling at him. "Oh, and presents, of course."

Will laughed. “Naturally. Did they have the Santa and elves in the mall thing when you were growing up in Dubai?”

"Uh, yeah," Sonny answered, his voice suddenly an octave higher than normal.

Will’s brow furrowed in puzzlement. “Why’d you say it like that?”

"Uh," Sonny paused. "I might may be afraid of elves," Sonny said in one breath.

Will’s eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. He barely concealed a chuckle. “You’re scared of elves?”

"They’re weird with their creepy hats and pointy ears and pointy shoes with bells!" Sonny answered in defense. "And what are talented craftsmen and builders doing living with a jolly old man?"

"They work for him!" Will laughed. "The same way your baristas work for you." Will’s body was shaking with laughter.

"I’m sorry but it’s creepy." Sonny folded his arms over his chest in defiance.

"Aww. It’s okay. I’m scared of monkeys, remember? No elves. I’ll keep that in mind for all future Christmas parties we might have."

Sonny grinned and pressed a kiss to Will’s lips.


End file.
